As everyone knows, computer manufacturers usually have a maintenance center or a customer service center. When a user has problems in operating a computer system, he or she may contact the maintenance center or the customer service center to solve problems generated in the computer system.
When the user cannot bring the computer system to the maintenance center, he or she may state the problem generated in the computer system to the contact staff in telephone. Generally, the contact staff first inquires the device information of the user's computer system and then builds up a virtual reference computer system whose device information and settings are the same as those of the user's computer system. Afterwards, the contact staff finds out and solves the problems in the computer system according to the built-up virtual reference computer system and the statement of the user. The device information and settings of the computer system includes the information of a central processing unit (CPU) model, a hard disk model, an interface card model, a memory model and capacitance, basic input/output system (BIOS) settings, a motherboard model and so on.
To get the device information and settings of the computer system, the user needs to enter the BIOS to view the settings as well as the device information in the device manager of the operating system. Afterwards, users shall inform the contact staff about the device information and settings through telephone. However, it is time-consuming for a user that is not familiar with computer systems to check the information, and the user may make mistakes to state the device information and settings to the contact staff on phone. As a result, the contact staff is hard to get related information to solve the problem. Moreover, the contact staff has to communicate with the user for many times to ensure the device information and settings of the computer system, which makes the user impatient, and the contact staff may need longer time to solve the problem.